(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved display apparatus and method for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a curved display apparatus for a vehicle that provides physical buttons.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus has been developed from a cathode ray tube (CRT) that uses a cathode ray tube of the related art, and various display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), an electrowetting display (EWD), an electrophoretic display (EPD), an embedded microcavity display (EMD), and a nanocrystal display (NCD) have been developed.
Attempts have been made to apply a curved display apparatus to a cluster or an audio-video-navigation (AVN) system of a vehicle to improve an operating feel (or touch feel) for a user such as a driver and improve a vehicle design. In addition, a screen size of a display apparatus mounted within the vehicle has increased over the years. As a result, space required for installing physical buttons (e.g., button keys or a jog shuttle) has decreased.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.